Príncipe y princesa
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Sakura confiesa sus sentimientos "falsos"; Naruto le dice que odia a la gente que se miente a si mismo. ¿Cómo se siente Sakura al respecto?; ¿En verdad Naruto la odia? Pasa Y Lee :D


**Hola. Soy otra vez yo, la fan número uno del NaruSaku. Sinseramente, y no es por menospreciar a los NaruHina, la pareja que forman Sakura y Naruto se me hace muy cálida, y muy buena. En cambio, la de Naruto y Hinata no sé me da de nada. No me hace sentir esa presión en el pecho que siento cuando veo a Naruto y Sakura juntos. Sinseramente, me gustan todos los personajes, pero la pareja NaruSaku no tiene comparación con ninguna, esa es mi humilde opinión, por favor no lo tomen a mal, aunque si leen mi fic seguro piensan como yo, ¿verdad?. En fin, espero que les guste. Es un momento de inspiración mientras miraba el capítulo 216 de Naruto Shippuden. Un beso a todos y arigato por leer mi fic. **

**Tema: El amor que Sakura tiene por Naruto, aunque no entienda bien que pasa, es puro y hermoso amor.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes maravillosos que dieron vida a mi fic son propiedad exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, la persona que me salvó la vida y no, no estoy exagerando nada. No lucro con esto.**

**Transcurre en:**** El fic transcurre durante el capítulo número 216 de Naruto Shippuden, pero hay escenas anteriores. Sakura le dice a Naruto que lo ama solo para que él deje de buscar a Sasuke, cuando esto no funciona, ella planea matar a Sasuke con sus propias manos, pero...**

**Dedicatorias:**** A todos esos **_**NaruSaku **_**que estan dispersos en el mundo. Esto es para ustedes, mis amores. Espero les guste.**

**Los quiero muchisimo y muchas gracias por leer este pequeño relato de mi imaginación. Con mucho amor, Belencitah.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Príncipe y princesa.**

**Por: **_**Belencitah.**_

¿Por qué siempre soy así?, arruiné todo. Yo solo quería ayudar a Naruto,quería que vuelva a la aldea conmigo y descanses de el peso que yo misma deposité en él. Pero no, había salido todo mal, le dije a Naruto esas simples, pero a la vez hirientes palabras: —Te amo a ti. ¿Por qué le dije eso?; en realidad cada una de las palabras eran verdad, pero no era el momento ni lugar en el que se las debía decir. Sentía algo demasiado fuerte por Naruto, no podía negarlo, pero aún seguía confundida. Quiero decir, mi amor por Sasuke se había debilitado, y mi amor por Naruto creció mas haya de lo que jamas pensé, pero... ¡demonios, estoy tan confundida!.

Nunca debí decirle eso a Naruto, no era el momento, tampoco el lugar. A demás, noté como el corazón de Naruto se rompía al escuchar eso. Era obvio que no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

Ahora Naruto me odia, no querrá volver a verme, seguramente debe pensar que soy una idiota que juega con sus sentimientos, ¡y con razón!; Que lo amo está mas que claro, pero también siento algo por Sasuke...¡rayos!; me merezco todo el odio que Naruto me tiene en este momento.

"—Odio a las personas que se mienten a si mismos"; dijo, ¿era otra manera de decirme que me odia por lo que le hice?, seguramente.

Lo siento mucho, Naruto, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Creí que te estaba protegiendo de Sasuke, pero como la idiota que soy, no pude protegerte de mi misma. En verdad lo siento, y noto como las lágrimas caen de mis ojos, pero sé que no es momento para llorar. Estoy a pocos metros de Sasuke y es hora, hora de sacarle un gran peso de la espalda a Naruto. Es hora de por fin ayudarlo en algo, por mas mínimo que sea.

Y entonces, Kakashi-sensei aparece. Nuevamente debe salvar a la idiota, que mientras pensaba en su "amor" y lloraba como una tonta, no notó que Sasuke pretendía matarla con su espectacular Chidori. ¿Qué haría sin Kakashi-sensei?; probablemente hubiera muerto hace mucho...

Kakashi quiere que cure a esa joven tirada en el piso. ¿Quién será?; probablemente otra tonta que cayó en los oscuros embrujos de Sasuke como yo. Pobrecita, sé lo que sientes. Cargo a la joven pelirroja en mi espalda y la llevo lejos de allí, pero no planeo quedarme con ella. La curo hasta que no corra riesgo de vida, y me voy a ayudar a mi sensei. Odio ser una carga para los demás y, al mismo tiempo, soy una carga para las personas que amo. Kakashi-sensei... Naruto, lo siento.

Corro lo mas rápido que puedo por los techos de una vieja caverna. Veo a Kakashi-sensei quien, al parecer, está a punto de perder la batalla. Luego de usar su poderoso ojo, no tiene fuerzas suficientes para luchar. Sensei, yo lo ayudaré. Es entonces cuando siento una increíble presión en el cuello, que me paraliza y me quita el aire. Es Sasuke, es él, y en verdad trata de matarme. Toma la Kunai que había preparado yo, estaba envenenada, era obvio que iba a morir allí. Todo gracias a mi torpeza.

Y apareces tu, como un ángel salvador. Me tomas en tus brazos, me aprietas muy fuerte contra tu pecho, y un hilo de sangre corre por el agua, pero no es mío, es tuyo. Porque, aún después de lo tonta que fui, tu vienes a salvarme la vida, arriesgando la tuya. ¿Por qué haces esto, Naruto?; oh, lo sé. Tu me amas, y yo no soy capas de tratarte como te mereces. Tu mereces todo, tenía tantas ganas de decirte "—Naruto, te amo." pero no puedo, debo aclarar mis sentimientos primero, aunque en verdad no sé que debo aclarar. Que te amo esta mas que claro. Una vez aclare mis sentimientos por Sasuke te aseguro que todo será diferente, pero por ahora no puedo ofrecerte mas que un:

—Gracias, Naruto...— Tu me sonríes, como siempre. Y con esa simple sonrisa, sé que no me odias, sé que sigo siendo tu princesa, y tu seguirás siento mi príncipe. Solo espera, Naruto. Algún día podre darte todo lo que te mereces.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¿Y?¿qué onda? Esta masomenos safable, ¿no?; por favor digan que si.**

**Lo hice con todo mi corazón solo para ustedes, amores. **

**Así que, favor de amiga. ¿Me dejan un review?;**

**Aunque sea uno diciendo: Es horrible. Se acepta,**

**porque yo quiero mejorar, y si no me dicen en que mejorar, ¿cómo lo hago?:**

**Desde ya mil gracias por leerlo. Dejen review o no, es un honor que gente**

**como ustedes haya elegido, entre tantos otros, mi fic para perder el tiempo.**

**Mil millones de gracias. Los quiere mucho.**

**Belencitah.**


End file.
